<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words That Still Racing Hearts by AllStellasFault (sakana_3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004185">Words That Still Racing Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana_3/pseuds/AllStellasFault'>AllStellasFault (sakana_3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sad, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana_3/pseuds/AllStellasFault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Angel's history doesn't leave her feeling too comfortable in the Oración Seis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel | Sorano Aguria/Racer | Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words That Still Racing Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTrashFire/gifts">GeneralTrashFire (AnimeTrashFire)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old fic, not Beta read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her slap rang across the clearing, leaving an imprint on his face. Glaring, she shrieked, “Do you know how much better off I would be if I had never met you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She tucked her chin on her knees as she stared out the window, watching pretty clouds float across the calm blue sky. Hearing someone come up behind her, she scooted over on the sill, tilting forward to see better through the bars. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seen any birds?” He joined her on the sill, holding out a hunk of bread.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not yet.” She accepted the bread, studying it dubiously. “No stew?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just one bowl. We gave it to the new kid. He’s pretty jumpy.” She nodded, taking a bite. The two children, a black haired boy and white haired girl, sat together in silence as they finished their food, remembering the new boy’s wailing the night before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lunch break is over! Hurry and get back to work, insects!” A guard yanked open the cell doors and cracked his whip, shattering any semblance of peace. The little girl and her companion flinched, as did the three other little ones in the room. These filed out very quickly, but the girl clung to the bars with one hand, reaching the other as far past the bars as she could, calling to the flock of doves that winged their way through the air, far away but finally visible. The boy had to drag his friend away, tears streaming down her cheeks, helplessly kicking and punching. The guards laughed together, mocking him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’d make a good little guard, isn’t that right, slave?” Chained back into line, he stared hopelessly at the ground. If only they could somehow run away...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a long afternoon and evening spent hauling rocks into piles, the children were returned to their cell. “No dinner for the little lady tonight, hm? That’ll teach her to behave better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tiny inmates carefully divided their food to provide her a portion, but she refused it. One of the boys shrugged his shoulders, took his offering back, and brought it to his corner to feed to his pet. The new boy gratefully took his back as well, huddling alone in the shadows to eat it. The curly haired boy appeared crestfallen, then perked up. “It’s ok, we won’t be hungry if you take some, Sora.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately, she turned on him. “I don’t care if you’re hungry or not! Don’t you get it? I don’t want any stupid food! We’re stuck here and we can’t get away and I miss my sister and,” she paused, gulping in air, to point accusingly at her best friend in the group. “It’s all your fault! You’re the one who stopped me! Do you know how much better off I would be if I had never met you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You would be dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would be free, Sawyer!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You tried to leap off a cliff. I don’t believe you would have lived. I saved your life, and someday we really will escape. We’ll be free.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawyer shook off the memory. He was still unsure if Angel had been referring to freedom or the release of death. </span>
  <span>In any case, waking Midnight up to so openly challenge him surely indicated suicidal tendencies. He watched cautiously as their guildmate scowled, clenched his fists, and turned to Cobra. The poison dragonslayer didn’t deign to look up from Cubellios as he responded. “Freedom. Following your father, being body linked into the guild, she feels trapped again. This has always been her response to feeling trapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight turned back to Angel. “Don’t ever lash out at me again. My father is the reason we have magic to protect ourselves and keep us free forever. If you hadn’t met me, you’d have wandered off with Racer and Hoteye and ended up trapped by some other group that actually wanted to harm you. I’m going to sleep, don’t bother me again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I ship Sawyer and Sorano but I feel like Angel and Midnight dated first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>